The Hoe and The Fatass
by InvaderGirl8664
Summary: When Eric Cartman and Wendy Testaburger start having feelings for each other things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is something I thought up when my friend got hooked on South Park. I hope you love it! This fanfic goes to Spitfire1017 i hope you nguys like it too!**

**Chapter 1: Wendy's side**

It has been 9 years since Wendy Testaburger kissed Eric Cartman. Wendy was 9 years old when she kissed Cartman in the 4th grade, she regrets kissing him. She was never into Cartman because he was a Fatass,he was a jerk, and he didn't have any respect for women. Now since they are in high school they all changed, Stan was 19 and he was taller than every girl in the school,he had gotten a little bit stronger,Kenny still kept on dying,Kyle was rich and was a great football player,Bebe was still a slut but she had big breast and she was going out with Kenny. Wendy on the other hand started growing an ass and she finally had that D shape breast. She wore hoodies and tee shirts all the time, she didn't want faggots and pervs looking at her boobs and ass like Eric Cartman for example.  
"Hey Wendy!" Yelled Bebe.  
"Hey Bebe." Said Wendy as she closed her locker. "What you need?"  
"Nothing. I need help choosing an outfit for tonight."  
"Tonight? What's tonight?" Asked Wendy.  
"Tonight is that South Park fair. Kenny is taking me." Bebe explained.  
"Oh that old thing."  
"It's not old. Kenny is taking me and isn't Stan taking you?"  
"No he's going with his friends. I'm gonna stay home and study."  
"Girl you need to get out there! Your gonna come with us!" Bebe said.  
"Fine!" Bebe gave her a hug and ran to go see Kenny. Wendy didn't really care about the fair, she didn't care about who was going to the fair or not. She just wanted to stay home.  
Later that night:  
Wendy's doorbell went off around 6:45pm. Wendy ran down the stairs and open the door. It was Bebe and Kenny. Bebe wore one of her mini skirts,white tang tops, and her short Leather jacket.  
"That's what your wearing?"  
"I haven't picked anything-"  
"Oh come on girl I'll help you!" Bebe said as she cut Wendy off. Kenny stayed outside. Bebe ran upstairs to Wendy's closet. She opened the door fast and looked around. Wendy just sat on her bed.  
"Ah perfect!"cried Bebe. She pulled out one of Wendy's skinny jeans, one of her tight ass shirts, and finally a nice hoodie(that was also tight). "Your gonna go in this!"  
"Bebe all of that is tight and it makes my ass and breast look huge!" Whined Wendy.  
"Please."  
"Fine!" Wendy said angrily as she snatched the clothes from her. After few moments Wendy came outside and said good bye to her parents. Kenny stared at her!  
"DAMN!" Kenny yelled. " .(you pick good clothes babe!)" Kenny mumbled.  
"I know. Now let's go!" They walked to the fair. Wendy didn't like what she was wearing. It was like choking her body.  
"So um Bebe who is going to the fair?" Asked Wendy.  
"Oh um..Stan,Kyle,Butters,Token, Clyde, Tweak, Kenny, u,me and there was one more...oh yeah Cartman."  
"CARTMANS GOING!" Yelled Wendy.  
"Yeah." Wendy couldn't believe that Eric Cartman was gonna be there! She was gonna have the worst night of her life!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cartman's side**

Cartman was headed to the fair with Kyle,Stan, and Butters. Cartman was 19 also. He was still a little cubby but he was very strong. He was taller than Kyle and Stan. No really knew Cartman's strength they only knew when he was in fights. Cartman really didn't want to go the fair. He didn't want to go on any of the rides or play any of the games.

"Yo Jew! Who's going to this fucking fair?" Yelled Cartman.

"Shut up Fatass!"

"Who's going just answer the god damn question!"

"Well u,me,Stan, Butters, Token, Clyde, Tweak, Kenny, Bebe, and I over heard that she was bring Wendy." Kyle answered.

"That hoe is going!"

"Hey chill Fatass she's not a hoe." Stan yelled. Cartman just looked away. He didn't really like her after she kissed him he fourth grade and had a fight with him because he said some shit about breast cancer, since he realized that it's bad. They arrived to the fair he saw people of all ages there. He heard that a DJ was there playing a lot if 2014's music, he smelled the sweets and the burgers. They had a big Ferris wheel there,bumper cars, a UFO ride, and one roller coster.

"You coming on the Ferris wheel Eric?" Asked Butters.

"No. I'm gonna stay here." He answered.

"Oh come on dude,where's your sense of-" Stan stop talking when he saw Wendy walk in the fair. Cartman looked over his shoulder to see what Stan was looking at. His eyes wide open when he saw Wendy, he couldn't believe that she was wearing that!

"Hey Stan! Kyle! Butters! And Cartman." Bebe said.

"Hi Fatass." Wendy said. Cartman tried to say something but couldn't get the words out. Then he found some words on his tongue and let them out.

"You look good Hoe" Cartman said. Cartman was still. He didn't think Wendy looked that sexy. He saw her everyday always wearing her jeans and her baggy hoodies,Cartman never saw how big her ass and breast really got she always hid them.

"I'm going on the Ferris wheel with Kenny, Wendy you coming with us?" Bebe asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna go play some games." Cartman didn't know what to do his friends were splitting up and he didn't want to be alone, he would end buying all the food in the fair.

"I'll come with you Wendy!" Cartman yelled. He saw Wendy turn her head and looked at him funny, like she thought that he was crazy.

"Well I guess Cartman is coming with me." Wendy told Bebe. Stan just looked back, there was something up and he didn't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: We Both like the same things!**

Cartman went to every game Wendy went to. She ran into the arcade and saw crane machines, pinball machines, dance games, and there type of games.

"They got guitar hero! And Minecraft! Cartman, they got Dance dance revolution!" Wendy yelled over the tons of people in there.

"You like those games?"

"Of course I'm a big fan in Minecraft and I have the high score in Pacman!"

"Pacman? I have the high score in Call of Duty black ops 2!"

"I like Ghost though.." Sighed Wendy

"You like GHOST!" Yelled Cartman.

"Yeah." Wendy said.

"I didn't think a hippie like yourself would play ghost I thought it would be some girly game like..like..Just Dance or something."

"No I like that game but I think ghost is cool." Cartman soon grabbed her arm and pulled her to every game there was.

11:30pm:

Cartman and Wendy soon found out that they both like video games and love the same food like cheesy poofs. Cartman looked at Wendy see was stunning he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Cartman looked at his watch and saw that it was gonna be midnight soon. He looked around they went on ever ride and play mostly every game, he soon saw the Ferris wheel they haven't gone that yet. He tap Wendy's should to get her attention she looked at him with those icy blue eyes.

"Yes Cartman?" Cartman couldn't say any words the way she was looking at her.

"Do you wanna go on...t-the Ferris wheel?" He asked all nervous.

"Sure." Cartman grabbed her hand and ran to the Ferris wheel he was hoping there wasn't a long wait. Stan saw Cartman and Wendy ran to the Ferris wheel, he didn't know what was wrong with him, Cartman never liked Wendy. Or did he?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ferris wheel Kiss**

Cartman and Wendy were next to get on the ride, he told Wendy to go first she sat nicely on the seat she called him over. Cartman's heart was pounding in his chest he didn't know what was going on with him. He plopped down next to her as the ride guy lowered the bar to hold them in. The ride began to move slowly, it was peaceful. He laid his arms on the top of their seats. He looked at Wendy and he saw how beautiful she looked in the nighttime sky. Soon the ride came to a stop and they were on the top, they looked down to see it stop working it had over heated.

"I'll have to let it ccool!" Yelled the ride guy"you guys don't mind stay up there for a while?" And soon he ran to go get a fixer. Cartman was starting to get pissed that he was on the top of a Ferris wheel at 12:14 at night. He looked over to see if Wendy was okay.

"You okay Wendy?" Cartman asked all concerned.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine, I should be asking you that?" She answered.

"I'm good just hanging around up here." He said. He laid his arms back up on their seat and he saw her shiver a little. He wish he brought his heaver hoodie to put around her.

"You cold?"

"N-no." Wendy shivered.

"Well you look cold to me." Cartman said as he wrapped his warm muscular arms around her. Wendy blushed when he wrapped his arms around her trying to keep her warm.

"Thanks Eric, I mean um...Cartman."

"You could call me Eric if you want." Cartman said. "Wendy?"

"Yeah Eric?"

"Um...I-I..." His head and heart pounded like a drum. He finally realized he had feelings for her. After the years that they had their fight, argued over mostly everything he had feelings for her. "I always found you attractive and I started getting feelings about you..."

"Eric? What are you trying to say?" Wendy said as she blushed.

"What I'm trying to say is...Wendy Testaburger...I like you!" Cartman said as he placed his hands on her hot pink cheeks and kissed her on her red lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Is Cartman your Boyfriend!?**

It has been 3 days since the Cartman kissed Wendy. Everything was very tense. Wendy didn't want anyone to know that he kissed her especially Bebe she would tell the whole school if she knew. The bell rang for 4th period Wendy was gonna be late for Chermisty right before she could close her locker Cartman should up.

"Hey Wendy." He said so smoothly.

"What you need Cartman?" Wendy asked.

"Aw c'mon you were calling me Eric the other day." He said.

"That was 3 days ago."

"So that kiss meant nothing?" He yelled.

"Cartman don't yell!"

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to know. And that kiss meant something. "

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Wendy closed her locker and looked around to make sure no one was around. She gave Cartman a kiss on his cheek. "I gotta get to class. I'll see you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the bell rung for 3 everybody ran out the door. As Wendy was walking home she felt someone grab her arm tightly. She screamed and was pulled to an abandon alley. Soon a hand laid on her mouth,she opened her eyes and saw Cartman standing over her.

"Shut the f up Wendy! Your gonna get us caught!" Whispered Cartman.

"Cartman what the fuck!? Why did you bring over here?!" Yelled Wendy.

"I needed to talk to you privately."

"You couldn't have talked to me before the bell rang." Questioned Wendy.

"I didn't want Stan or the Jew or Kenny to over hear." He explained.

"What?"

"Did that kiss mean anything to you? I was laying my feelings down for you, Wendy. You not care about me?" He asked.

Wendy just stood there and looked into his glowing brown eyes. Wendy didn't know what to say the words that she wanted to say were gone. She saw how upset he was getting. She didn't know what to do bit just kiss on his lips. Cartman eyes were wide open he couldn't believe that she kissed him on the lips. She never did that. He laid his hands on her nice curvy body and closed his eyes and kissed her back, Wendy brought her arms up to his neck and wrapped them around him. He gently pushed her towards the wall and leaned her there.

"Eric what are you?-" she said.

"You started-this. Now we have to finish what you started." He answered as he put his hand her butt. She gasped as his hand grabbed her butt, she was as red a new red rose. She was very tense, Cartman could tell.

"Just relax." He said soothingly. He leaned her into him and grabbed her ass again, Wendy now regrets ever having an ass she didn't know what to do tell him to stop or just keep going.

"What's wrong? You okay?" He asked her as he broke the kiss.

"I-I'm fine." She said shakily.

"Your nervous."

"A little. I never done this before."

"It's pretty simple. Just let your body lead. Don't even think." He told her.

"Really?" To show what he meant he placed his hand on her chin and leaned in for a kiss. They both closed their eyes and Wendy went red again when she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. He was journeying through her mouth, they soon felt each others tongues. He soon broke the kiss and laid kisses on her sweet neck. Her heart raced, her blood going through the roof. She felt something painful on her neck, she look to see Eric giving her a hickey. He soon backed off and whipped his mouth off.

"Now let's get you home before your parents get mad."

The bruise was huge to of her thumbs combined. "Don't worry they only last 2 weeks."

Eric took her hand and looked around to make sure that he didn't see Kyle,Stan, or Kenny. He walked her home later that day. As he left her on her front step he laid a kiss on her lips.

"Bye Wendy."

"Bye Eric. Wait Eric!" Said Wendy as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"And it did mean something. And now I see. My boyfriend is a pretty good kisser." Laughed Wendy.

"So you will be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Eric ran up to her and kissed her, he than left and was all happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Bebe was spending the night. She was listening to music and Wendy just got out the shower, Bebe saw her brushing her black as night hair she suddenly saw the bruise on her neck.

"Wendy!"

"What!"

"You got a HICKEY!" She screamed.

"Bebe shut up before my parents hear!" She said trying to quiet her.

"So tell me who it was. Every last detail!"

"Don't tell anyone!"

"Won't. I promise." She said as she crossed her heart.

"I-it was my boyfriend."

"Who's your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Eric Cartman."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: What!? Why him?!**

"Eric Cartman!?" Yelled Bebe. She couldn't believe that she would go out with a scumbag like him. "Why?"

"I don't know. Why do you have a problem with that?" Asked Wendy.

"Your going out with Eric Cartman. THE Eric Cartman!"

"Yes Bebe. There's nothing wrong. We're not fighting,not arguing, not even cursing at each other." Wendy explained.

"I'm just warning you now. You better watch yourself around him, he can hurt you with a snap of his fingers. " Bebe warned. Wendy knew that Eric was known for hurting people especially females.

"You can't let anyone know, ANYONE!" Wendy yelled.

"Okay! okay! I won't."

"Cause I don't think Cartman wants anyone to know."

"So what you think Stan is gonna think if he finds out."

"I don't know." Wendy said rubbing her neck. "Do you think I made a wrong choice choosing Cartman?"

"I don't know, in my mind yes. All in saying is he better not get your pregnant." Bebe laughed.

"BEBE!" Wendy blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days pasted and Eric and Wendy acted like nothing happened. Wendy didn't want Stan to know that she was seeing Cartman, Wendy knew that if he finds out that they are he was going to kill him. Wendy was by her locker when she saw Cartman walking towards her.

"Hey Babe." He quietly so no one can hear him.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"You wanna chill today after school." He asked.

"Sure. Meet me at Stark Pond." She said.

"Okay." He said. He looked around to make sure no one saw him. He kissed her on the lips. "See you ."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so so so long. I've been very busy with everything. I'm moving to a new state and I had to help my Dad pack up everything and I didn't have time to write anything. So now here is the next chapter to The Hoe And The Fatass**

**Chapter 7: Kissy Kissy **

The bell rang for 3 and Wendy ran out of South Park High School. She walked towards Starks Pond, she made sure she wasn't being followed. Stan, Kenny, and Kyle all looked at each other when they saw Wendy walk to the pond. She normally goes the other way.

"Dude. There's something up. Wendy and Fatass are not themselves." Kyle said.

"I know. Why don't you guys go to Starks Pond and see what's she's up to. Come back to my place and tell me." Stan said.

"Wait you want us to stalk her?"

"Mmmmhmmmm(yeah.)" said Kenny.

"Just fucking do it." Yelled Stan.

"Okay! Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wendy walked over to a bench right near the pond and watched the dragonflies dance in the pond. She waited for Cartman's arrival. She suddenly felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped a little and looked behind her to see Cartman there.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said placing his lips on hers.

"It's ok." Wendy said.

"You okay?" Cartman asked.

"Yeah I mean, I feel like somebody or someone is watching us." Wendy said very shaky.

"Wendy it's okay nobody is watching us." He said laying his arm around her.

"Okay."

What they didn't know was that Kyle and Kenny were behind the bushes watching them.

"I hate that we have to stalk Wendy. I hate doing that to her." Kyle whispered

"Mmmmmhmmmmmhhmmh(I know but Stan wants to know.)" whispered Kenny. Kenny pop his head over the bushes to see Cartman and Wendy making out on the bench.

"What the fuck!" Whispered Kenny as his jaw dropped.

"What?" Kenny slid down back on the floor.

"Mhmhmhmh( Cartman is making out with Wendy!)" Kenny said.

"WHAT?!" Kenny pointed up for Kyle to see. Kyle looked up to see Kenny was right. His eyes widened.

"I-I can't believe. Fatass got a girlfriend and it's Wendy! Oh shit! Stan isn't gonna like this." Kyle whispered. "Let's get back to Stan's before they see us."

Wendy's heart was racing. She was making out with Cartman in Starks Pond! She felt a little bit scared. Everyone was watching, she knew Cartman didn't care.

"Cartman-do you think we can move this to another day? I mean people are probably watching us!" Wendy said

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I know you don't like doing that." Cartman back off of Wendy. "It's just once when I start I can't control my self anymore."

"Eric..." Sighed Wendy.

"I'm sorry." He stood up and placed his hand his out to her."C'mon let me take you home." Wendy didn't want to go home yet she placed her hand on Cartman's. There fingers intwine with each others.

"Do I have to go home yet?"Wendy asked.

"I should bring you back. Ken told me that Bebe was coming over plus, I gotta see what the Jew and gay boy are doing."

"Okay." Wendy said giving Cartman a kiss

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DING DONG

Stan answered the door to see Kyle and Kenny back from "stalking" Wendy.

"Geez what took you guys so long?" Stan said as he closed the door.

"Dude. There IS something up between them." Kyle said.

"What? You guys actually did it!" Stan said.

"Yes dude! Now, you wanna know are not?" Kyle yelled.

"Yes. Yes I do." Said Stan.

"Mhm.(okay.)" Kenny said.

"Kenny and I saw Cartman and Wendy at Starks pond and they well..uh.." Kyle said rubbing the back of his head.

"What? They were fighting? Arguing?" Stan said.

" (Cartman and Wendy they were making out.)" Kenny told Stan.

"Wait! Hang on. Hang on. Wendy Testaburger is dating Fatass!" Stan yelled.

"Yup." They both said.

"I can't believe it! I knew something was up. I never thought that she would date an asshole like him." Stan said as he plopped down on his bed."holy shit."

"Dude I know."

"Kyle. You don't know cause I was gonna ask her out before and I didn't have the balls to. Now Fatass and Kenny have girls, you and me...zip." Stan cried. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"STAN! Your friend Eric is here." yelled up the stairs. Stan looked at Kenny and Kyle. "Go get that son of a bitch right now. I got some business to take care of." Commened Stan.

Kyle and Kenny walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Jew. Hey Ken." Cartman said.

"Fatass. Stan wants to see you." Kyle said.

"Okay?" Cartman walked up the stairs and walked in to see Stan standing up crossing his arms. He was pissed."Stan?"

"Sit down dickhead. We gotta talk." Stan said angrily.


	8. Chapter 8

**chapter 8: She's my girlfriend back off!**

Cartman closed the door and Kenny and Kyle were on the other side of the door.

"What? What's going on?" Cartman asked as he sat down on Stan's computer chair.

"Are you going out with Wendy Testaburger?" Stan asked.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Don't lie!" Yelled Stan.

"Yeah! So what if I am?" Cartman yelled as he stood up.

"Your playing with her feelings like you did to that new girl!" Stan commented.

"I didn't. She played with mine. She just wanted to suck my dick and move on! She was a hore and a slut!" Cartman yelled back.

"Stay away from Wendy! I will not let you rape her and move on!" Stan said as he got closer to Cartman.

"And what if I do see her. She is my GIRLFRIEND after all." Cartman smerked as he folded his arms.

"I'll kill you." He said as he left his sight. "Now get the fuck out of my room and house!" He yelled.

Cartman left and spit on his floor. "Bye Fag."

For the next few days Cartman and Wendy haven't seen each other in school. They always text but they never talk in school. Wendy was getting mad. She walked up to Cartman's locker and stood there.

"What the hell is going on with you Eric? All you do is text me but you never talk to me face to face." Wendy yelled."Am I even your girlfriend?Hello! Earth to Cartman!"

"Yes you are my girlfriend, Wendy. It's just...Stan found out about us the other day." Cartman sighed.

"How the fuck does he know? Did you tell him?"

"No. He had spies spying on us."

"Who?" Wendy asked.

"The Jew and Kenny."

"See! I told you somebody was watching us that day!" Wendy said.

"I know you did!" Cartman said."That's why I haven't talked to you."

"Eric?"

"Wendy. Stan doesn't want me with you." Cartman said closing his locker.

"ERIC!" Yelled Wendy.

"Sorry Wendy, I don't think should hang." Cartman said. As he passed by her she slipped something into her bag.

"I can't believe he doesn't wanna hang!" Wendy said to Bebe after school.

"Well he did say Stan would kill him." Bebe sighed.

"He won't do shit! He just want me for himself. He doesn't care what I want. I love Cartman. Not Stan." Wendy said. Bebe just sighed and walked on. She felt bad for her friend, she been dating Kenny for a very long time. All through high school.

"Fuck Stan." Bebe finally letting it out.

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"Don't listen to what Stan says. Go see him. By the way, why is there a paper sticking out of your bag." Bebe said. She grabbed the paper and look to see what it is.

"Girl! YOU GOTTA READ THIS!" Wendy snatched the paper out of her hand and read what it said: dear wendy,

ι don'т care wнaт ѕтan ѕayѕ. ιғ нe ĸιllѕ мe, нe ĸιllѕ мe. coмe вy мy нoυѕe laтer on тoday. pleaѕe. ι мιѕѕ ѕeeιng yoυr вeaυтιғυl ғace.

love, erιc carтмan

"He-he as such a way with words!"


	9. Chapter 9

**sorry that I haven't been updating my stories. I just moved to another state and everything is different here than where I used to live. So also my best friend Spitfire1017 isn't here to help me with ideas so it makes it even harder. Well anyway I'm sorry for not posting any new chapters nor stories. Well here is Chapter 9 of the Hoe and The Fatass. **

**Chapter 9: I'm so sorry**

"What should I do?" Wendy asked Bebe as she was holding Cartman's note in her hands.

"Uh, go see him. Like now!"

"Oh right! What about you Bebe. We were suppose to hang today."Wendy said.

"Eh, it's alright. Your in love. Besides I was gonna go see Kenny anyway." Laughed Bebe. Wendy hugged Bebe and ran towards Cartman's house. "Cartman I'm so sorry.." Wendy thought in her head.

She reached Cartman's house, she rang the doorbell and answered.

"Why Wendy how good to see you. What you need dear?" She asked nicely.

"Is...Cart-Eric...home?" Wendy said running out of breath.

"Yeah he's up stairs." She said softly.

"Thank you" Wendy said as she slowly started walking upstairs. She stop in front of Cartman's door. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Maybe this wasn't a good idea she thought. She raised up her arm and gently with her knuckles knocked on his door.

"Come in." He yelled. Wendy slowly opened the door and saw Cartman playing on his laptop, he was playing World of Warcraft.

"Eric?" She said softly. Eric quickly turned around and saw Wendy standing in his door way.

"So I'm guessing you got my note." He asked.

"I did. Bebe found it." She said laying her hand down on her arm and started rubbing her arm. Cartman look over to see Wendy starting to shed tears. His eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry Eric...I don't know what went on...I love you very much and I-I'd hate if we couldn't hang." Cried Wendy.

Cartman got up and grabbed her. He hug her tightly and gently placed a kiss on her lips. Wendy's eyes as she blushed. "It's okay..I love you very much. I don't care what Stan says, I will be with you till the day I die." Cartman whispered in her ear.

"Eric..."whispered Wendy.

"Wendy. Be mine." He said as he kiss her passionately, he laid down on his bed with her right next to him. He pulled up the covers, turn off his lights. His room was dark the only light that was showing was his laptop, slowly dimming away.

I love you...Eric

* * *

Ring ring ring ring. Wendy's phone was going off. Wendy slowly opened her eyes and saw a single light. She moved her hand slowly to her phone to see whom was calling.

"Why is Bebe calling me?" She said quietly. "Hello?"

"What whoa Bebe calm down-"

"Kenny is in the hospital?!-"

"Alright I'll tell him. See you soon-" Wendy hung up and threw the covers off of her and switched on the lights.

"Mmm..babe I was sleeping." Cartman said.

"Eric. We gotta go."

"What why?" Cartman said rubbing his head.

"Kenny is in the hospital!" Wendy yelled.

"WHAT?" Yelled Cartman.


End file.
